


Iron Grip

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-28
Updated: 2003-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes:  Inspired by the following lines from Sean Bean's mini-interview in the January 2004 Empire LOTR Collectors' Magazine. <em>It was blowing a gale, very grey and rainy, like the Yorkshire Moors, and this helicopter was swinging around in the wind. I had an iron grip on Orlando's thigh for the whole journey.</em></p></blockquote>





	Iron Grip

Orlando looks at the bruises that night, alone in his bed. He fits his slender fingers to them and smiles when it's obvious they were made by a larger hand than his. He brushes his own hand above the bluish marks on his thigh and imagines he can feel the heat of them rising up from his skin.

Without stopping to think he grabs his already hard cock with one hand and presses his fingers hard against the bruises with the other hand. It hurts a little and he hisses faintly even as the hurt causes him to stroke harder.

_His marks on me ... the shape of his fingers drawn on my leg ... written in blue and purple ... **Sean's** marks._

He comes with a low groan and goes boneless for a moment, his hand trailing off his thigh to lie limply on the bed at his side.

_Someday I'll get him to do that for a better reason than because helicopters terrify him._

It's a pleasant fantasy and, even though he knows it's an unlikely one, he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Inspired by the following lines from Sean Bean's mini-interview in the January 2004 Empire LOTR Collectors' Magazine. _It was blowing a gale, very grey and rainy, like the Yorkshire Moors, and this helicopter was swinging around in the wind. I had an iron grip on Orlando's thigh for the whole journey._


End file.
